Bitter, Yet Sweet
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Jealousy, love, anger, randomness and more, all rolled together into ten drabbles for my Fillmore style response to the Ipod Shuffle challenge.


_Response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge_

Rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**--**

**It's Gonna Be Me – N'sync**

He watched with clenched fists, eyes narrowed.

Karen was crying, glaring at Joseph. He already knew what had happened. Joseph had cheated on Karen, and she'd finally found out, because he had told her. But she hadn't believed him. She'd been angry, insulted. She'd accused him of being jealous, and said she would never go out with him.

That had hurt. Yes, he'd been jealous. He had liked her for what seemed like forever, but she had always gone for Joseph. Always. And he'd done everything for her, anything she asked!

But it was always him. Always Joseph Anza.

And never Danny O'Farrell.

**I Think I love You – Kaci Brown**

I watched him, unable to tear my eyes away from his form. It was like I was hypnotized… And I didn't even want to look away. The feeling was strange, foreign… But it appeared whenever I was around him.

I was broken from my trance all too soon as a stack of papers was dropped on my desk. I flinched, blinking as my eyes slipped from my partner to the stack, then to it's deliverer, Tehama. "Thanks." I muttered wryly, sighing.

Tehama shrugged in slight apology, giving me a small smile before returning to her own paper work.

I had a job to do, so I immediately began leafing through the stack. But only a few moments passed before my gaze began to slip once more, and I found myself gazing hypnotically at his face again, and the feeling returned. Then it hit me.

I think that I, Ingrid Third, was in love with Cornelius Fillmore.

**Excitable – Def Leppard**

He ran a hand down her side, grinning as she shivered in response.

"Don't do that." Ingrid complained weakly, though there was a smile on her face.

"Do what?" Fillmore feigned cluelessness. "This?" He ran his hand down her side once more, hand resting on her hip as he looked down at her.

Ingrid shivered once more, but was still smiling. "That."

"How 'bout this?" His voice was now only a whisper as he dragged his finger lightly across her jaw, causing her to shiver a third time as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Is that okay?"

Her answer was obvious as she kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**I Want a ****Hippopotamus****for Christmas - ****Gayla Peevey**

"What do you want for Christmas, O'Farrell?"

It was quiet at Safety Patrol HQ, with the exception of the group of officers gathered around the desk of Cornelius Fillmore.

Fillmore, Ingrid, Tehama, Anza, Vallejo, and O'Farrell were all anticipating the holidays, smiling as they chatted. But now the attention was on a silent O'Farrell as they awaited his reply.

"I want… A Hippopotamus!" He suddenly announced, nodding to himself. He gave those around him a curious look. "How much do ya think one would cost?"

His words were met with the groans of his fellow officers.

**At the Beginning – Richard Marx & Donna Lewis**

She smiled down at the photo, lightly brushing her fingers against the image of the young Ingrid Third and Cornelius Fillmore. The picture had been taken years ago, on the day she had become partnered with Fillmore. It had been the marking of a beginning, of a new path that she was to take.

And she never once regretted it.

Her eyes fell from the photo and moved to the door as it creaked, admitting the tall man into their home. She stood, approaching the man to wrap her arms around him. "I love you." She whispered before placing her lips against her surprised, yet pleased, husband, Cornelius Fillmore.

**Hate (I Really Don't Like You) – Plain White T's**

Vallejo's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she approached him. But the shock soon wore off, and he glared at her through narrowed eyes. "Malika." He said shortly, addressing the girl before him.

She flinched at his voice, but didn't walk away. "Can we talk? Please?" Her voice was small, pleading.

He snorted in disbelief, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. Sorry, I don't speak to traitors." His words were biting, harsh, but he pushed back the small tinge of regret that stung at him.

"Please, just listen-"

"No!" He barked in return, fists clenching. "I may not hate you for what you did," He scowled at the small smile that lit up her face. "But I really don't like you." The hope in her eyes diminished then, and he walked away, leaving her as broken as he the day it was her walking away,

**Savin' Me - Nickelback**

"If you don't turn it around, you're going to be spend every waking moment you have left in detention!" Wayne retorted, glaring at the delinquent before him. "Don't you understand that!?"

Fillmore flinched slightly at his tone, shifting in his seat. The Safety Patrol Officer's words were getting to him, to be sure. But he refused to turn go straight, to be anything like a belt. "Why you spoutin' all of this crap? It's not like you actually care!" He sneered, his response heated.

Something changed in Wayne then. He lost his glare; the anger on his face melted away, to be replaced by sadness. "No, you're the one who doesn't care, Fillmore. You're falling man, and I don't even know if I can save you now." He began walking away, not looking at the other boy again. But as he reached the door way, a voice stopped him.

"…Is it worth it?"

Wayne smiled.

**The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny – Lemon Demon**

Danny's eyes seem to spin around in his head as he looked around, turning wildly as surprise after surprise greeted him. "Godzilla?! Batman?!" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He had to be dreaming; hallucinating!

He must have, because the next time he opened his eyes, he saw Godzilla, Batman, Shaq, Aaron Carter and Abraham Lincoln going at it.

"You're losing it, O'Farrell!" He told himself nervously. There was NO possible way any of this was happening, even in the world of fiction! What kinda messed up story would this massive crossover of mayhem and weirdness make?!

"This CAN'T get any weirder…" He muttered, shuddering at the strangeness as Optimus Prime suddenly busted in. He closed his eyes. It would all be gone soon. It had to be!

After waiting for a few moments, he finally opened his eyes, smiling to himself. Until of course, Chuck Norris suddenly appeared. Then he blacked out.

"ACK!" Danny burst out of his bed, flopping face down onto the floor in his panic. "No more sugar before bed, O'Farrell." He moaned into the floor.

**Never Ending Dream - Cascada**

Sleep was something Joseph always welcomed. In his dreams he could escape everything that he wanted to get away from, and have anything he wanted. Or anyone he wanted.

A smile crossed his features as he dozed, eyes closed as he shifted in his sleep. A name crossed his lips, but the sound was lost within the soft sound of his breathing. But three words that followed the name were heard, a note of wistful bitterness echoing with them.

"I love you."

If only his life could be like his dreams. A never ending dream, where he could always be with her, and where no one else stood in his way. A never ending dream of Ingrid Third.

**Stupid Boy – Sarah Buxton**

He frowned, rubbing her back soothingly as he held her. He held shaking form as sobs wracked her body, and tears flooded from her eyes and soaked his shirt. "It's alright. It's alright." He whispered, rocking her gently.

Just the thought of why she was crying, the thought of WHO she was crying over, sent him into a rage. How did he dare hurt her so? Hurt this precious, beautiful girl, and not feel an ounce of sadness, of regret.

Fillmore sighed, placing his chin on Ingrid's head as he continued to console her.

--

Wow, was writing this interesting… We've got O'Farrell/Tehama, lots of Ingrid/Fillmore, a Vallejo and Malika bit, a little Wayne, and lots of O'Farrell! I'm very happy about that. Danny is so underused, even less then Anza, or Tehama, and they're really just background characters! Sure, Danny is too, but he is there fairly often, being the comic relief of the show.


End file.
